The Yuumei Takaro Strain: Duality
by Phoenix and Fire
Summary: A stranger appears in the Titan's lives in mysterious circumstances, and he has more than his fair share of secrets.I scrapped the original story and came up with this. Please, R&R.


A/N: Alright. W00t! I finally finished the first chapter a week ago, and FF finally let me upload it. This is the story redone. I didn't like what I did to it originally. Only a couple elements are the same, and I have a few different surprises for this one.

Please, R&R and let me know what you think of the changes, and what you think I can improve on.

FF is being weird with the formatting, so I apologize if it looks weird.

* * *

Jump City. Not the quietest city, nor is it the safest. But safety is relative, isn't it? For instance, a backwater woods guide might consider Jump City as dangerous as an invasion by a world superpower, and Flash and Superman may think it's as nice as a beach in Maui. Yet, while safety is important, it's not quite up there with being comfortable, and that means in all aspects. Soldiers could find their dangerous job more comfortable than working in a factory or an office. Wonder Woman is probably comfortable with risking her life so often because it's important to her. Maybe it's being safe that makes it comfortable for you. However, it's usually morals that determine your comfort. It's the difference of right and wrong and striving to do the right things that make Yuumei comfortable-- usually. That's who this story is really about: Yuumei and his own morality versus that of others. Remember, being comfortable with one's self is of most importance.

* * *

Dave was comfortable with himself, even happy. With a loving wife and two daughters, what, other than having a good career, could be truly better? Dave continue walking down the street, with the setting sun to his left and decorative glass building to his right, whistling to himself, hands buried deep in the pockets of his work pants. A few steps before he reached the corner curb, a bright blur of silver streaked past him so fast he was reminded of a sports car. Just before he was going to turn to see what went past, heavy thuds caught his attention. He turned his head to the right, looking down the cross street. If not for the sinister look, Dave would have found it comical. A man was sprinting his way, the silver blur's way. He looked so much like a mercenary from a movie. Knives of a deadly design decorated a belt across the man's waist. Two black pistols held snug in holsters were on either end of the knife belt. What Dave would only guess was a katana showed from behind the man's left shoulder. But, Dave instinctively knew that all those were mere tools. The man was the true weapon. The black he wore marked his deadly intent. Dave thought to step back and out of the way, but the man thought otherwise. As he ran past, he pulled a hand across Dave's throat. Dave felt warmth flood over his skin and shirt before he blacked out. He didn't feel his skull crack as he hit the ground.

* * *

Yuumei ran harder, breathing heavily, across a bridge. He would have feared being out in the open like this when escaping Mrisin's mercenaries, but this was personal to the big merc behind him; he had gotten away when the merc had come before. He could feel the rage from the man. The merc wanted to do this with his bare hands. Allowing rage to control that decision gave Yuumei an advantage, but he knew that rage far overpowered fear. If he didn't find an escape quick, the man would catch him. Peripheral vision told him water was under the bridge, which should mean...

Yuumei moved next to the edge and jumped over. A bar ran along the bottom edge, and Yuumei grabbed it, swinging. Looking down the water looked like it would rush up to meet him, but momentum carried him back up. A grid of iron bars was set-up underneath the bridge, perfect to grab and hold on to. As Yuumei finished the swing, he threw back an object used only for its weight into the water; an effect created to make the illusion he went in the water. He heard a second splash as he climbed across to the other side. He smiled to himself at his ingenuity and looked back. From seemingly nowhere, a kick landed on his stomach and he fell back as the breath was driven from his lungs. Water enveloped him and he was filled with dread as he realized it was over for him. Water flooded his lungs as he instinctively drew breath. Darkness crowded his vision and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Yuumei lay comfortable and calm before he ripped himself to reality and alertness flooded him. He flew out of the medical bed, grabbing the throat of the masked man near to him, dragging him to the floor. He pulled back his other hand; making it flat, ready to strike. He was stopped before he could by a voice of power and deadly calm.

"Stop," it said and he did, fear rising within him. He looked around carefully. Two other figures stood in the room. The first was a red head that emanated power inhuman, but not the power in the voice he heard. It was the other. The violet hair, mostly covered by a hood, only served to emphasize what she alone could do. This one commanded respect in a way only few understood, and many feared. He looked down again and studied the man; no, not a man but a teenage boy his age. His eyes were hidden from others, telling Yuumei one of his fears.

Yuumei stood in a smooth liquid movement. He put his hands together in a humble gesture and bowed to the violet haired one, before apologizing to the boy. He looked around calmly for a moment, before asking, "What happened?"

* * *

Robin stood on the building, watching the silver-haired teen run from the man behind him. He couldn't see anything in detail, but the silver was easily seen. He jumped onto another building, following the two carefully. He had been on patrol when these two had caught his attention. His cape billowed out behind him as he jumped again.

In an instant, Robin was in full motion towards the two as the man sliced through an innocent. Paramedics and police were hailed to the location with the push of a button.

Robin was upon them as the teen went under the bridge. Before Robin could stop the man, a heavy object was thrown to the same place the teen went and the man went over the other side. A third longer splash was heard, and Robin followed the man over the bridge. As he went over, Starfire, who having been on patrol nearby had been signaled too, come speeding towards them. Her speed left a wake in the water, splitting the normally calm surface.

Even though he had seen it an innumerable amount of times, Robin still expected a bone shaking shockwave when she smashed into him - a shockwave would cause a huge ripple in the water.

Starfire hit the man hard, but there was no ripple. Robin swung on the bar and hung from the grid of bars as he looked for the silver-haired teen. He died in after seeing a little movement underwater. Immediately, he spotted the teen. He swam down to the teen who by now wasn't moving. Grabbing him, he aimed this grapple outside the water, and launched it. The two catapulted out of the water, and, with some aerobatics, landed on the bridge. As Robin began CPR, he noticed Starfire having difficulty with the man.

He pulled out his communicator and signaled Raven. "I need you to heal this teen. I can't brink him back, but I think you can," he said, before he put it away and ran over to help Starfire.

Raven was there in moments, and set to healing the boy immediately. As she worked, she could feel a certain quality about him that was familiar but vague. Using her telekinesis, she pulled the water from his lungs, and then tried to force him to breathe. For some reason, he was blocking his own breath. She thought for a moment before turning him over and poking him hard in the base of the skull. Immediately, he jerked and began breathing, but he remained unconscious.

When she looked up, Robin and Starfire had the man, who held an aura of death she realized with a start, restrained and were giving him to the police who had just arrived. She looked back down, and wondered what it was that was marked by the curious silver hair.

* * *

Robin was up on his feet. "We saved you, but we'd like to know who from." The teen Wonder boy could sense that the teen was dangerous but had no grounds to base his feeling on other than his gut. It required evidence to convict, which meant he was innocent for now.

Yuumei regarded him suspiciously, and chose to ignore the question. He bowed and introduced himself. "I am..." a brief struggle inside, but Yuumei won out again. It was necessary that he handle this, "... Yuumei. Who might you be?"

Raven remained stoic on the outside, but confusion filled her mind. For a moment, his aura flickered between human and... demon! She finally recognized the dark around him. But, his aura - it was a dark red. Whereas hers was medium purple, or violet, and her father's was a very dark purple. She had thought that purple marked demon, but it appeared she was wrong.

While Raven was working through that, Robin watched Yuumei cautiously. He ruled out Yuumei as a local citizen if he didn't know whom the group was. The fame didn't go to Robin's head, but he knew that all of Jump City and several other areas outside of the City knew who they were. "We're the Teen Titans, guardians of Jump City. I'm Robin, that's Starfire, and that's Rave-" Robin recoiled from the smack and pulled out his Bo staff in defense, while Starfire stared in shock and Raven was ready to restrain him with her telekinesis.

Yuumei glared at Robin, rage in his eyes. "Have respect! Address her Highness by proper title of face the consequences," he said angrily before kneeling to Raven. "Queen, I apologize for this runt's rude behavior. I pledge my loyalty and vow to protect your life with mine. I will teach this runt respect if you wish it."'

The room was silent for a long time before Yuumei risked a glance up. All stared in shock at Yuumei. Raven finally composed herself and asked "What? Queen? What do you mean?"

Yuumei looked confused. "You are Queen. You are marked so. Are you disappointed with me, Your Majesty?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I... Marked?" she asked. She touched her gem with a hand in confusion.

"Yes, your aura, your eyes and hair, your clothes, - all purple, marking your standing and you ancestry, Queen."

"Then, your aura... What does it mark?"

Yuumei stood and clapped a fist to his chest. "I am of the Takaro clan. We are the fiercest of all fighters and the most loyal protectors of the throne. By the honor of my clan, you will find none better to serve you." It was no idle boast. For centuries his ancestors stood in defense of the throne. But, the three teens around didn't know that.

Raven listened carefully, taking it all in. The only thing she could think to say was "Well, next time don't hit my friends when they call me Raven."

"By your command, Queen."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's a weird place to drop off but I need to. The next chapter will be short, and I apologize for that, but I'll explain when I have it up. 


End file.
